cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Three
The Big Three are the three TV channels for preschoolers; ABeebies (ABC), CBeebies (BBC), and NBeebies (NBC). The Big Three all launched in 2002. Backgrounds NBeebies and CBeebies were both inspired by word meanings; CBeebies meant "little ones" in Latin, while NBeebies meant "Dove" in Spanish. Their names also inspired 90s UK boybands. ABeebies, on the other hand, was a word invented by Jack West. When NBC and BBC were sick of making more of their CNBC and CBBC preschool blocks, they decided to launch TV channels for preschoolers, both ending in "-Beebies". The Two networks were called "NBeebies" and "CBeebies". All Three Digital TV Networks were free-to-air television channels available on Freeview. NBeebies and CBeebies featured blob mascots; NBeebies' were called Slimes, while CBeebies' were called Bugs (not to be confused with the harmful microorganism of the same name). The three networks feature presenters filling the gap in between shows by performing skits, reading viewers' birthday cards, and introducing the shows. All three kids networks feature 4 programming blocks called "Get Set Go", "Discover + Do", "Big Fun Time", and "Bedtime Hour". ABeebies, CBeebies, and NBeebies all have international co-productions in Canada, Asia, South Africa, Australia, Latin America, Poland, Taiwan, Malaysia, the Philippines, the UK, Mexico, Spain, Norway, and Israel. Network Presenters The Big Three each has presenters (see above). In the US and UK (CBeebies), presenters consist of: * Sam Riddle * Gerard Mercer * Liam Dolan * Alyssa Sandusky * Amanda Bynes * Sue Monroe * Caroline Woodwine * Heavyn Jackson * Nicole Davis * Naomi Grimm * Rachel Redd * Pui Fan Lee * Jack West * Estuardo Alvizures * Chris Jarvis * Christian Levy * Erik Per Sullivan * Sid Sloane * Claire Alexander * Bethany Owens * Eva Alexander * Lola Wilkes * Darla Jacobs * Sarah-Jane Honeywell * John Kemp * Oskar Jacobs * Justin Fletcher * Mason Comfortable * Johann Johnson * Andy Day * Evan Hart * Garrison Raine * Alex Winters * Mary Caudle * Hallee Fernley * Cerrie Burnell * Tori Rowley * Chandler Rose Green * Katy Ashworth * Erica McClure * Phoenix Linn Wright * Cat Sandion * Avery Gene * Angel Gibbs * Rebecca Keatley * Splat T. Unicorn * Dodge T. Duck * Dodge T. Dog * Garrett Gordon * Maxston Seitz * Ben Cajee * Roger Ruebens * David DeVillers * Ryan Russell * Elizabeth Ricketts * Tahiti Tafua * Evie Pickerill Kingswinford International Presenters * Adina Mills * Megan Winters * Nisha Anil * Piper Reff * Kaleigh Mercer * Aneta Weisbach * Cheyanne Witten * Adriani Flik * Roser Cabanas * Eva Byerley * Shuzhen Coe * Tara Colegrave * Jason Taylor * Siying Yee * Robbie Harding * Isaac Enis * Tingwei Wong * Duncan Fellows * Christian Levy * Erik Per Sullivan * Sid Sloane * Erica McClure * Phoenix Linn Wright * Cat Sandion Big Three Blocks April-December 2004 * Animal Hour * Exploring Hour - The Woody Woodpecker Show, Earth to Luna, Bobby's World, Zula Patrol, Earthworm Jim, Garfield, Teletubbies Everywhere, Bits and Bobs, Come Outside, Open a Door, and Fab Lab * Transportation Hour * Fix-It Hour - Scooby-Doo, Flintstones, Ovide and the Gang, Problem Child, My Bedbugs, Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Little Robots, Postman Pat, and Dr. Otter * Science Hour * Singalong/Sing and Dance Hour - VisionVookies, Gabba Gabba, Barney, Heathcliff, Tweenies, Zingalong, Balamory (CBeebies, Disney Junior, and Sprout), and Boogie Beebies * Cinema and TV Hour * Make and Do Hour - ZOOM, Balamory (PBS Kids, Sprout, and NBeebies), BOUNCE, Children's Cooking Competition, Tikkabilla, Pingu, SMarteenies, and Big Cook, Little Cook * Astronomy Hour * Furry Friends Hour - Woody Woodpecker, Garfield, Earthworm Jim, VisionVookies, My Bedbugs, Teletubbies, Koala Brothers, Magic Key, Clifford, and Barnaby Bear 2007-present * Get Set Go - Teeny Genius, Mickey Mouse Works, Lion Guard, Timon and Pumbaa, Me Too! (ABeebies and CBC Kids) Jungle Cubs, Muppet Babies (1984-1991), Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Woody Woodpecker, Earth to Luna, Heathcliff, Barney, Balamory (PBS Kids, Sprout, and NBeebies), Scooby-Doo, ZOOM (PBS Kids and NBeebies), VeggieTales, Bobby's World, I Know, I Know, Ovide and the Gang, Fireman Sam, LazyTown, Floogals, the Chica Show, Zou, Teletubbies (1997-2001), Bob the Builder, Postman Pat, WordWorld, Tweenies, Boogie Beebies, Tikkabilla, Me Too! (CBeebies and Nick Jr.), Something Special, Bubble's Beautiful Day, Dora the Explorer, Teletubbies (2015-present), Baby Jake, Hey Duggee, Show Me, Show Me, Yo Gabba Gabba!(CBeebies and Nick Jr), Zoom (Sprout and CBeebies), SMarteenies, Octonauts, the Furchester Hotel, Nina and the Neurons, Biggleton, Justin's House, and Go Jetters. * Discover + Do - Teeny Genius, Tangled: The Series, Muppet Babies (2018-present), the Itsy Bitsy Spider, Bonkers, Play Fun, Me Too! (ABeebies and CBC Kids), Garfield, Woody Woodpecker, ZOOM (PBS Kids and NBeebies), Gabba Gabba (NBeebies), BOUNCE, Barney, Super Why, Play with Me Sesame, Noodle and Doodle, The Chica Show, The Wiggles, Floogals, LazyTown, I Know, I Know, Bits and Bobs, Show Me, Show Me, Dora the Explorer, Andy's Adventures, Let's Play, Teletubbies (2015-present), Kazoops, and Tikkabilla. * Lunch Time - Dancing for Kids, Children's Cooking Competition, I Can Cook, Big Cook, Little Cook, My World Kitchen, Old Jack's Boat, and Melody. * Big Fun Time - Teeny Genius, Star Wars Rebels, Guardians of the Galaxy, Big Hero 6: The Series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, Star Wars: Clone Wars, Avengers Assemble, DuckTales, TaleSpin, Roadster Racers, Dawrking Duck, House of Mouse, Hong Kong Phooey, Balamory (PBS Kids, Sprout, and NBeebies), Earthworm Jim, the Magic School Bus (1993-1997), Jay Jay the Jet Plane, LarryBoy Adventures, Shelldon, Turbo Dogs, Ruff Ruff, Tweet, and Dave, the Chica Show, Noodle and Doodle, Come Outside, Clifford, Sarah and Duck, The Furchester Hotel, Swashbuckle, ZingZillas, Rastamouse, Yo Gabba Gabba! (CBeebies and Nick Jr.), Bitz and Bob, Pingu, and Footy Pups * Bedtime Hour - Teeny Genius, Bobby's World, Sitting Ducks, Young Hercules, My Bedbugs, Nina's World, Astroblast, Clangers, Poppy Cat, Pajanimals, Balamory (CBeebies, Disney Junior, and Sprout), Me Too! (CBeebies and Nick Jr.), Cloudbabies, Abney and Teal, Waybuloo, 64 Zoo Lane, and In the Night Garden See Also * ABeebies * CBeebies * NBeebies